


maybe, once

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, angst seperti biasa, coffee shop AU, royal au, sama sedikit canon walau tidak akurat sepenuhnya, serta sudut pandang ketiga, setting dari beberapa au, sudut pandang kedua berubah-ubah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Pada suatu masa, kalian bersama.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei
Kudos: 2





	maybe, once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: saya cuma punya ide ceritanya dan semua yang terjadi di sini hanya fiksi. walau di akhir nyelipin canon dikit.
> 
> berdasarkan lagu One Direction, "Once in a Lifetime".
> 
> [sudut pandang kedua berubah ketika ganti au. pertama dari inoo, kedua dari yabu. sudut pandang ketiga pada au ketiga dari sisi inoo, lalu dari sisi yabu sebagai penutup.]

_Mungkin, pada suatu masa yang lain, kalian bersama. Namun tidak berada dalam posisi ini._

Dalam istana dengan dekorasi megah, diisi ratusan orang dengan pakaian mereka paling indah, menikmati hidangan tersaji mewah. Pesta merupakan hal yang langka dalam negerimu, semua berkat didikan kakekmu yang selalu mengingatkan semua untuk berhemat. Tidak ingin kejadian ratusan tahun lalu terulang kembali, sebab kesialan bisa menimpa kapan saja. 

Jadi, ketika diumumkan bahwa hari itu ada pesta, semua masyarakatmu bersorak gembira. Kau hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala pada setiap informasi yang diajukan padamu—makanan apa yang akan disediakan, dekorasi apa yang dipakai, baju apa yang akan kau kenakan. Tangan siapa yang akan kau genggam sampai kau mati nanti. 

Malam itu, kau dapat merasakan pipimu mulai sakit akibat terlalu banyak membentuk senyum. Bukan berita baru bahwa kau orang yang jarang memasang ekspresi tahan lama, namun kau memaksa dirimu untuk setidaknya terlihat bahagia. Agar rahasia yang kau pendam dalam hatimu tidak tiba-tiba memberontak keluar, sebab hari ini seharusnya diisi kebahagiaan. 

Walau bukan untukmu. 

Sepasang matamu dengan mudah menemuinya, dalam figur berambut cokelat tua dan setelan pakaian ala pangeran. Kau melihatnya tertawa, membuat kedua matanya terlihat menghilang sesaat, dan kau lupa mengapa kini tangan yang kau genggam bukan miliknya. Jarak kalian cukup jauh, namun kau yakin telingamu menangkap suara tawanya. Atau mungkin otakmu sedang memutar rekaman suaranya. Kau tidak bisa membedakan. 

Mungkin salahmu karena memandang terlalu lama, sebab beberapa waktu setelahnya dia melirik ke arahmu. Senyum di wajahnya hilang, begitu juga denganmu. Dia yang memutuskan kontak kalian terlebih dahulu, meneguk gelas dalam genggamannya, lalu memilih untuk berkeliling lebih lama. Berbicara omong kosong hanya untuk menyapa tamu kerajaan yang datang. 

Bukan hanya dirimu, namun malam ini pun tidak membuatnya bahagia. Mungkin juga tangan dalam genggamanmu, jika dia tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan malam ini hanya pelarian untukmu. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang salah, sebab seperti yang semua katakan, kau beruntung untuk memilikinya. Putri paling cantik dari kerajaan tetanggamu, perilaku yang anggun, juga memiliki kepribadian yang mudah berbicara dengan siapapun. Kau mengenalnya sejak kau masih berumur sepuluh, dinyatakan sebagai pendamping hidupmu sepuluh tahun setelahnya. 

Sayangnya, hatimu diisi oleh kakaknya, Yabu Kota, yang kau kenal lebih lama. Yang diam-diam mengajakmu pergi ke kamarnya ketika pertemuan antar dua kerajaan. Yang diam-diam membuatmu mengerti apa yang para roman tulis dalam novel-novel romansa. Yang diam-diam menyadarkanmu bahwa ada hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan, walaupun kau seorang pangeran kerajaan. 

"Ini salah." Kau ingat ucapannya, satu dari puluhan malam ketika dia diam-diam mengunjungimu. "Hubungan kita, salah. Kau akan menikahi adikku, tidak ada yang perlu tahu mengenai kita."

Mungkin, dalam kesempatan lain, dia dapat mengajakmu berlari. Pergi dari tanggung jawab yang harus kau hadapi, menuju suatu tempat yang hanya diisi kalian berdua, meninggalkan adiknya untuk menikahi orang lain yang mungkin lebih pantas mendapatkannya. 

Bagimu, malam itu pun terasa salah. Begitu juga dengan malam-malam ke depannya. Namun kau tetap diam, begitu juga dia, sebab tidak ada yang perlu tahu mengenai semua kesalahan ini. 

Mungkin, pada suatu saat, tidak ada yang salah di antara kalian berdua. 

* * *

_Mungkin, pada suatu masa yang lain, kalian bersama. Namun kau tidak harus membuat pilihan ini._

Kau ingat wajahnya, sempat kau lihat tersenyum dalam sebuah foto, tersimpan dalam sakumu tanpa ada yang tahu. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang kau lihat sekarang, di hadapanmu, mencoba bernapas dengan kesusahan. 

Seharusnya kau tahu ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menemuinya juga, terlebih ketika bosmu memutuskan untuk menyerang markasnya. Kau tahu persis jadwalnya, setelah beberapa tahun terakhir memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, tidak pernah terlalu dekat sebab kau tahu betul kalian tidak akan berakhir menyenangkan. 

Padahal kau sudah sengaja mencoba berada jauh dari area tempat dia seharusnya berada. Lantai dua, mungkin pada ruang sebelah kiri setelah kau naik tangga. Sesekali kau melirik beberapa partnermu naik, namun kau fokus berada di lantai satu. 

Oleh karena itu, kau tidak pernah menduga sebuah pisau lipat melayang ke arahmu, menancap pada tembok kayu, hampir saja mengenai tanganmu. Kau tahu siapa pemilik pisau tersebut, sebab jarang sekali orang dalam duniamu memakai senjata selain pistol. Hanya saja, kau belum siap menghadapinya, dengan hatimu yang berdebar tidak karuan bukan hanya karena kau baru melawan empat orang sebelumnya. 

Kau tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya. Mungkin karena dia tidak sengaja menolongmu, suatu malam yang tak pernah kau lupa, walau sekadar memberimu sebotol minum dan senyuman. Mungkin karena selama ini kau menemukan hal-hal kesehariannya berharga untukmu. Mungkin karena hatimu memang sudah memilihnya, bahkan ketika takdir menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya. 

"Kei," ucapmu, lidahmu kelu setelah akhirnya bisa menyebut namanya secara lantang. Sorot kejut hadir dalam matanya, membuatmu sedikit kecewa sebab dia tidak mengingatmu. 

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Kakimu melangkah mendekat, sementara dia berjalan mundur. Jarak di antara kalian tetap sama, namun kau tahu tak lama dia akan kehabisan langkah. Kau ingin membawanya pergi, menjaganya dari pencarian bosmu atau rekan-rekanmu. Kau bisa saja melakukannya sekarang, namun kau ragu dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau belum cukup kuat untuk melindunginya, menyesali semua ini berlangsung terlalu cepat. Mungkin jika kau punya waktu lebih, kau bisa mempersiapkan segalanya lebih baik. 

Kau tidak perlu memilih antara dia atau hidupmu. 

Dalam situasi lain, kau tidak keberatan untuk menukar nyawamu demi dia. Kau tahu bosmu membenci pengkhianat, sehingga mudah saja menyerahkan diri sebagai ganti agar dia selamat. Namun kau juga tahu, tidak ada yang jujur dalam dunia ini. Kalau kau mati lebih dulu, kau tidak bisa menjamin dia mati dengan cara yang tidak brutal. 

Maka ketika kau diberikan pilihan, kau lebih memilih agar kau yang membunuhnya. Lebih baik, pikirmu, sebab kau sudah mencari cara membunuh sebaik mungkin. 

Tanganmu menangkap kedua tangannya, badanmu menahannya untuk memberontak. Kau tahu dia tidak terlalu kuat, selalu mencari cara untuk memiliki jarak dengan musuh, sebab dia tidak bisa melawan secara kekuatan fisik. Belum lama kau menahannya, kau dapat merasakan napasnya terengah-engah. Tidak lagi bergerak, jelas lelah walau kau sama besarnya dengan dia. 

Kau sudah memutar adegan ini dalam pikiranmu. Kau sudah membayangkan bagaimana akhirnya. 

"Maaf," bisikmu, menghapus jarak di antara kalian, bibirmu bertemu dengannya. Kau dapat merasakan rasa kejutnya, napasnya yang sedari awal berembus kasar tiba-tiba samar kau rasakan, seakan dia menahan dirinya untuk bernapas. Kau tidak pernah tahu sisinya yang seperti ini, namun kau tidak lagi mencatat hal sepele seperti ini dalam hatimu, sebab tak ada artinya juga, bukan?

Setelah ini, dia akan mati.

Begitu juga kau. 

* * *

_Mungkin, pada suatu masa yang lain, mereka bersama._

Yabu tidak terlalu percaya dengan kehidupan sebelumnya. Sedikit percaya dengan yang dinamakan takdir, bahwa semua orang memiliki seseorang yang diciptakan untuknya. Percaya akan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, sebuah _kebetulan_ yang membuat hidupmu berubah ketika menemukan sesuatu. 

Inoo sedikit percaya dengan eksistensi kehidupan sebelumnya. Suka membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dirinya hidup sebagai seekor kucing atau binatang lain sebelum reinkarnasi menjadi manusia di masa ini. Sering memikirkan akan orang-orang yang mungkin dia janji temui, namun tak pernah dia bisa tepati. Dia pun tidak akan ingat. 

Pada suatu sore, di sebuah kafe, keduanya kembali bertemu. 

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat memesan, Yabu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang menyapanya dengan senyum. _Inoo Kei,_ dia membaca tanda nama yang tersemat di dadanya. Rasanya familiar, namun dia yakin ini kali pertama mereka bertemu. 

Menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, Yabu menghela napas. Mungkin hanya pikirannya saja. 

Dia menyebutkan pesanannya seperti biasa. Lelaki tersebut cepat menulisnya dalam gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya. Atensi Yabu mau tak mau tertuju pada jari-jarinya. Panjang, kukunya terawat rapi, rasa familiar itu semakin bertambah. Yabu semakin tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. 

"Yabu." Dia mendengar lelaki itu memanggilnya. Suaranya unik, tidak terlalu berat dan sedikit tinggi untuk laki-laki, namun Yabu sedikit menyukai bagaimana namanya terdengar dalam suara itu. Seakan dia pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini, di tempat lain, dengan situasi yang berbeda. 

Senyum secara otomatis muncul di wajahnya, tangannya meraih gelas yang diberikan lelaki tersebut. Rasanya dia tidak ingin cepat pergi, mamun tidak ada alasan lain untuknya berdiri lama di sana. 

"Maaf," suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut, "apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dia mengerutkan alisnya. Apa lelaki itu juga merasa familiar ketika melihatnya? Namun dia tidak pernah mengenal seseorang dengan nama Inoo. Hari ini pun adalah kali pertamanya datang ke kafe itu, sebab dia kebetulan lewat dan tempat langganannya masih jauh dari sini. 

Perlahan, dia menggelengkan kepala. "Kurasa belum."

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, sebab kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja kalau begitu."

Mengganggukkan kepala, Yabu melangkah keluar dari sana. Terasa ada yang janggal, seakan dia salah memberi jawaban pada lelaki itu. Dalam hatinya, ingin dia kembali berbicara dengan lelaki itu, mungkin menanyakan kontaknya, lalu mereka bisa keluar bersama kapan-kapan. Mungkin dia akan tahu apa maksud dari rasa familiar yang dia rasakan sejak melihatnya pertama kali. 

Memberi lirikan sekali lagi ke arah lelaki itu, Inoo Kei, Yabu mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia membuka pintu kafe dan keluar, berjalan menjauh dari sana. 

_Namun bukan kali_ _ini._

* * *

_Mungkin, pada suatu masa—_

Rasa gugup mengisi hatinya. Ibunya berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Melirik ke arah ibunya, dia sedikit tersenyum dalam hati. Padahal awalnya dia sempat tidak direstui, sang ibu terlalu takut akan pengaruh dunia hiburan ini untuknya. 

Salah satu staf masuk ke ruang tunggu, memberi instruksi bahwa selanjutnya hanya para calon talenta yang boleh memasuki ruangan selanjutnya. Ibunya yang sebenarnya masih khawatir memegang kedua pundaknya, menepuk pelan sebagai bentuk dukungan kecil terakhir yang diberikan olehnya. 

"Kau coba ikuti saja anak itu." Ibunya tiba-tiba berkata, menunjuk pada salah satu anak lelaki seusianya. Anak tersebut juga sedang menatap ke arahnya, sang ibu membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ibunya katakan. 

Mengangguk pelan, dia melambaikan tangan pada ibunya sebelum berjalan mendekati anak lelaki itu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, mengikuti anak-anak lainnya menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai atas. Anak itu sesekali meliriknya, begitu juga dia yang sesekali atensinya tercuri pada sekeliling. 

"Namamu siapa?" Dia akhirnya bertanya, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. 

"Yabu," anak itu menjawab ragu, seakan sempat lupa namanya sendiri, "Yabu Kota. Kau?"

Bibirnya membentuk senyum. Nama tersebut seharusnya asing, sebab dia tidak pernah menemui Yabu sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa ringan. Seakan beban dalam hatinya terangkat. Seakan menemukan apa yang dia cari selama ini.

"Aku Inoo, Inoo Kei."

— _kalian bersama_. 

**Author's Note:**

> gajelas banget sebenernya ini wwwww jauh dari rencana awal dan ekspektasi tapi saya lagi pengen nulis ((mestinya di-publish tanggal 23 :")))


End file.
